


I like ass

by BringTheGoodOlBugle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheGoodOlBugle/pseuds/BringTheGoodOlBugle
Summary: I want to fuck a very particular ass
Kudos: 5





	I like ass

Riding the bus over to your place, I’d have a single solitary thought on my mind. Your ass. I’ve wanted your ass for years, and come hell or high water, today I’m finally going to get it.

Getting off the bus with a singular determination, I’d make the short walk to your place, where you’d welcome me inside. We’d make small talk for a bit, and I’d say hello to the cats before we headed into your room.

You’d take your time stripping down, wanting to rile me up a bit before your massage, before falling into bed to receive the massage.

It’d start off like any other massage, you moaning into my touches, and my arousal building until I start to grind against your ass to relieve just a bit of the pressure.

I’d start moving towards your ass quicker than usual this time. Not so fast that you’d be upset at the lack of back rubbing, but fast enough that you’d notice.

Peeling off your pants and underwear, I’d start my methodical process of slowly rubbing, squeezing, groping, caressing, and massaging your beautiful butt, relishing the moans and groans it elicits from you.

After a few minutes of this, you’d probably want to turn over so that I can massage some more fun parts of you, but I’m not done with that ass. Being far bolder than I usually am with your ass, I’d make sure my fingers tease against your asshole a few times before I finally have you flip over.

I’d quickly pull out the box of toys and quickly grab a plug before hiding it. You’d probably be curious as to what I’m up to, but I’d distract you by starting to massage your chest.

Being my typical, horny, impatient self, I’d be pulling and squeezing your nipples before long, drinking in the beautiful sounds of your moans.

I wouldn’t decline you any good feelings just yet, as I have an agenda to work towards. My hands would slowly drift from your chest down to your groin, where they’d quickly find your clit and get to work.

This is around the time you’d reach to unbutton my pants to return some of the favour, and being so hot for you, I’d let you touch me a bit, softly moaning at your frantic stroking.

I’d slip a finger in to rub against you for a moment, just to hear the sweet sounds of your reaction, before pulling out and telling you it’s time to suck my cock.

I’d pull off my pants and boxers, and just as you’re about to start sucking me off, I’d stop you.

I’d reach behind me to grab the plug. I’d tell you that if you want to suck me off today, you’d have to wear this while you do it.

My suspicion was that you’d do it if you horny enough, and it was confirmed. With a generous amount of lube, I’d watch on eagerly as you slipped it in.

The toy in place. I’d wrap my hand in your hair, lightly tugging your head to my crotch, letting you take my length in your mouth for a few moments to prepare for a proper blowjob.

I’d groan out as you took me in your mouth, feeling you suck on the tip before moving down the rest of my hard cock. When you got near the base, I’d start gently rocking into your mouth, trying to push myself just a little bit deeper with every movement, delighting myself in the small chokes and gags it’d cause you.

I didn’t bind your hands this time, so you’d be free to touch yourself, an opportunity you seized. After finding a rhythm for your head bobbing, your hand would reach down and start to quickly rub yourself.

Getting to see you suck me off while playing with yourself made it very hard to determine where to focus, but as beautiful a sight is getting sucked off is, the movements of your hand and the toy in your ass demanded my attention.

Hearing you moan against my cock was driving me a bit too close to finishing just yet, and I’d feel only a tiny bit guilty at the look you’d give me after I’d pull you off of my cock.

With a fierce kiss, I’d push you back onto the bed, before falling next to you, and wasting little time, my finger would find its way back inside after teasing you for just a moment.

Fingering you harder than I usually do, I’d quickly add another finger, enjoying all the sensations that come with it. Knowing that the toy was inside you as I fucked you with my fingers added a whole new and very exciting dimension to the act.

You’d be almost begging for me to fuck you now, and as much as I’d love to fuck you, I can’t stray from my goal. Pulling my fingers out, I’d circle your clit as I slowly pulled the toy out of your ass. I’d give you a look, and you, knowing me so well, would give me a nod.

My heart would soar, and so would my arousal. I’d grab the bottle of lube and squirt a bit onto a finger, before ever so slowly, gently, slinging a finger into your ass. I’d be transfixed on your face, waiting for any reaction. Not seeing any bad signs, I’d keep gently thrusting in and out, grinding my finger as I did.

Being perhaps too eager for my own good, I’d lube up another finger and slowly incorporate it. As of now, your reactions have been fairly neutral, but when I added the second finger, I’d notice your hand slide down and start circling your clit in rhythm with my thrusts.

Emboldened by your reaction I’d slowly but surely increase the speed of my fingers, and I’d be delighted to see your hand speeding up in pace with mine. 

After a few minutes of this, your need to cum would outweigh the desire to keep pace with me, and you’d start frantically rubbing at yourself, seeking your release. 

Needing to remind you who’s in control here, I’d stop your hand before having you lay on your side. You’re a smart guy, and you’d know what I have in mind.

Lining up behind you, I’d whisper praise and compliments into your ear as I’d take a moment to lube up my cock, and taking one more second to kiss along your ear, I’d line up and slowly push into the object of my desire. 

I’d let out an almost triumphant sigh as I get as deep as I can before you stop me for a moment. Even without moving, the feeling of your ass pressuring my cock would be incredible.

After giving me a small nod to continue, I’d start to make short, shallow thrusts, hopefully getting some small moans out of you. Each movement would be accompanied with a small moan or groan of multifaceted pleasure.

Taking advantage of the position we were in, my arms would wrap around you, with one hand finding itself around your neck, squeezing gently, and the other playing with a nipple, squeezing less gently, just the way I know you like it.

I’d want to show restraint, but given how badly I’ve wanted this, it wouldn’t be long before I’d be fucking your fine ass harder and harder. 

Each thrust would make elicit moans from each of us, and around then you’d go back to pleasuring yourself.

After hearing you start to really enjoy yourself now, I’d start fucking just a bit more wantonly, pressing just a little bit deeper, and fucking just a bit harder.

You’d be getting desperate to cum now, and seeking your release, you’d grab a vibrator and press it against your clit, speeding up your path orgasm. Feeling the vibrations through you and on my cock a, I know I wouldn’t be able to last too much longer.

After a few more moments of passionate fucking, going as hard and deep as i could without hurting you, I’d feel you cum with a small shudder, and with that incredibly sexy sensation urging on me, I’d push in as deep as I comfortably could before cumming with a satisfied moan of my own.

I’d pull out, we’d lie there next to each other, basking in the afterglow, before one of us would suggest a shower together, which we would both agree would be a fantastic idea.

  
  



End file.
